worldofthelosfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Knight
The Blue Knights were created after what is now called Gavin's Rebellion. The knights were created with the sole purpose of defending Draico against the Demon Knights. They have not been around long and their order is small but strong. History In 382 AC Gavin Dragonwing realized that the threat of another invasion of Demon Knights was eminent, so he began to prepare. First he took the best warriors in Draico and brought them together and created the Order of the Blue Knights. In only a year thousands flocked to his standard, were trained, and sent to establish posts throughout the realm. Soon they were ready, and the knights began scouring Carabet, searching for remnants of Gartham's army. They have not yet found his hidden stronghold, but the Blue Knights continue to search. Organization of the Knighthood There is only one Lord Master that heads the Order. Currently the Lord Master is Gavin Dragonwing of Knitengaard Keep. The order is under direct command of the Lord Master and not the king. This allows the knights to keep to their ultimate goal of wiping out the Demon Knights. This also means that the Blue Knights will only defend Draico if they are currently not in conflict with any unit of the Demon Knights. There is one Master Knight posted at every keep in Draico, including Knitengaard and Tantallas. These knights answer directly to the Lord Master. The Master Knights and Lord Master make up the Knights Council, which makes the judicial decisions of the order. There are three Lord Knights beneath each Master Knight, the senior among these being in command when the Master Knight is unable to do so for any reason. They also may take their commander's place in the council if needs be. When this occurs the next most senior Lord Knight is in command of the keep. Code of Knighthood Article I. Deeds done by knights shall always be valorous. Deeds should be for the good of a lesser person or the greater good of all. Adventures should never be taken to further the knight's needs. Adventures should always be for the good of others. Article II. The magical abilities of a knight or his possessions should never be allowed to get out of control. Magic should never be used for evil and never in fair combat with an equal opponent. Article III. All knights shall be pious to their deity and respect the rights of others to worship how they will. Only worshipers of evil deities shall be slain for their religion. Article IV. The five virtues of knighthood will always be followed. First, all knights will be just in their decisions, including mercy in combat if asked for. Second, all knights will be loyal to their lords and friends. Third, all knights will be courteous to all lesser persons. Fourth, Knights will be generous to the poor and downtrodden. Lastly, they must also be reverent to priests of all good religions. Article V. The wishes of a maiden to be protected shall never be denied. A knight shall go out of his way to help a lady in need. Article VI. All knights will remain clean in spirit and in flesh. Article VII. Candor will be a knight’s most strived for virtue, and pride should be a knight’s most feared enemy. Article VIII. Death should not cause fear in a knight. A knight should not run from a battle in good cause for fear of losing his life. If any of these standards are disobeyed the offending knight will have to perform a deed of great valor to redeem himself. Vows of Knighthood - I vow to give my life for the Order. - I vow to live by the code of the Order. - I vow to protect others above myself. - I vow to put down evil wherever it may hide. - And I vow to vanquish any Demon Knight that may cross my path. Game Notes Members of the Blue Knights are warriors that have taken the Cavalier prestige class. The restrictions are special to Blue Knights and must be followed regardless of what is printed for the Cavalier prestige class. Blue Knight class restrictions To enter the knighthood an applicant must be knighted by the Lord Master. To be knighted one must first apply for acceptance. Then he must go before the knight's council to be judged. If judged worthy he will be given a quest. This quest will be one that will challenge the applicant, testing all the criteria of the code. Then the knight must go before the Lord Master and relate the tale of his quest. If the king is satisfied the warrior will be knighted. A Blue Knight may never use a ranged weapon against an enemy. Blue Knights ranking is as follows: Table 2.2: Blue Knight Ranks Cavalier Level and Blue Knight Rank * 1 Shield Knight * 2 Sword Knight * 3 Sergeant of Swords * 4 Master of Swords * 5 Sergeant of Knights * 6 Commander of Knights * 7 Lord * 8 Lord Knight * 9 Master Knight * 10 Lord Master* *There is only one Lord Master of the knighthood at any time.